In a system that increases processing speed using many processor units in parallel, demands of access to data for the system also increase. Connections and communications between the many processor units and the data system typically require significant resources that can be overwhelmed as the system scales up. This is especially a problem for a data access resource that is a singular resource (e.g., an index) needed for all the processing units to be able to access the data in the data system.